


Easy, Girl.

by wild_one (thescroller)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/wild_one
Summary: Being sold by your husband to the O’Driscolls, it left you broken. You were their plaything, just something they could come and take advantage of at their pleasure. It had been months of crying out for help, but no one ever came - you had given up hope; until a blue-eyed sharpshooter made his way through the camp like it was nothing.His name was Arthur Morgan and he was determined to prove you wrong about the likes him.





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a data dump for one of my Camp NaNoWriMo projects. It's pretty much unedited and updates will be frequent and all that jazz. If it sucks, I'm sorry. I just need a place to post. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Being sold by your husband to the O’Driscolls, it left you broken. You were their plaything, just something they could come and take advantage of at their pleasure. It had been months of crying out for help, but no one ever came - you had given up hope; until a blue-eyed sharpshooter made his way through the camp like it was nothing._

_His name was Arthur Morgan and he was determined to prove you wrong about the likes him._


	2. 1.

**Chapter One**

“Help me,” you gasped out into the dark night sky, your arms tied tightly around the trunk of the tree you’d basically grown attached to. “Please, if anyone can hear me, help me.”

You knew it was useless, pointless even. The O’Driscoll boys loved to remind you of that very fact whenever they came over, offering you the slightest bit of food and water. It was only ever enough that you wouldn’t die on them when they needed to get themselves off.

These days, Colm seemed pretty keen on you. But you had overheard him telling several of the other men that there was an important errand that needed to be taken care of before some massive train robbery that was supposed to go down in a couple of days. The quiet had been nice while it was short-lived, seeing as his men took his absence to take complete advantage of your freedom.

One of the men, Travis, had just left you alone, your skin still stinging from where he had gripped you so tight you thought your break in half. He had told you to be quiet unless you wanted more men coming over and having the same amount of fun with you as he was having. You did as he said, too afraid to question what he was saying.

As soon as he was out of earshot, you gave yourself another chance to catch your breath and call out for help like the stars themselves could reach down and unbind the rope holding you prisoner. Closing your eyes, you took several slow breaths, listening with your ears to see if any more of the men were attempting to surprise you tonight while you twisted against the bark, just praying that somehow the damn thing would come loose.

Travis’s head poked out from one of the tents he was loudly playing poker in, with his familiar bottle in hand. You froze, all too sure that he was about to make his way back over to you, but with squinted eyes, he gazed out into the dark horizon. “Did you hear that?”

There was a mumble of someone else speaking to him from inside, the tone of his voice muddled by a little too much bourbon. Travis shook his head, eyes scanning every inch of the darkness as you pressed yourself into the bark, “No, I could have sworn something coming our way.”

“Probably just one of the wolves,” Joseph called out. “If we hear the broad screaming, then we’ll know it’s serious.”

Perfect, you were now going to be used as bait if a large predator decided that it needed to come through for a midnight snack. A small part of you was okay with that, seeing as it would mean you would actually be out of the O’Discrolls life for, well, forever.

A twig snapped behind you causing you to suck in a breath, your breathing halting altogether while you waited for that unfamiliar growl to grace your ears. But it was silent again. Still holding your breath, you counted to ten before even thinking about wiggling around some more.

The moment you got to ten, a tight clap of something warm, feeling slightly like a set of fingers, hit your lips pausing the sudden scream you were about to release. You were completely frozen as the grip was removed and a man stepped around the tree towards you, despite the darkness, his crystal eyes begged you to remain silent as his finger pressed into his lips with a nod.

He took out a knife, causing you to flinch when the blade was unsheathed, but for some reason, you still couldn’t bring yourself to cry out - and it paid off in your favor. The blue-eyed man cut you loose with literally a flick of the wrist before hushedly telling you to find somewhere to hide.

“Who are you?” You asked only to be met with a wave of his hand as he ducked behind the same tree you had been bound against when Travis poked his head back out between the flaps just as you managed to duck down, you savior holding you close to his broad chest. “You need to get out of here.”

He shook his head, remaining silent as he watched one of your captures carefully.

“She’s escaped!” That grave voice screeched suddenly bringing everyone, booze-infused and all, to attention. “That fucking whore gave us the slip.”

The derogatory name stung more than it should have, but the man continued to hold you close as you started to squirm slightly. There was a bustle of movement as you heard familiar footsteps creep towards your hiding spot, not a good one at that before Blue Eyes pushed you forward, causing you to run into another beast of a wall.

“Get on,” he shouted just as all hell broke loose.

You weren’t sure exactly what happened, but somehow you were gripping the reins of a horse galloping into the middle of nowhere with the strangers arm anchoring you in your seat as his other was holding a pistol just over his shoulder. Not really sure of the body count left behind the two of you, you knew for a fact that at least four men were down as they had tried to aim at the two of you. Over the last, what felt like, months, you had only witnessed one gunfight. And it wasn’t even a fight, it was Colm being fed up with one of his men and pulling out his own weapon that within the two seconds it took you to realize what was about to go down, the man was missing a good fraction of his skull.

Somehow the mare you had been riding seemed to know just where to head, ducking deep into the mountain forest somewhere before coming to a halt.

“Are ya alright?” The man asked, hopping down off the tall beast and turning around to look at you.

If you didn’t know any better, you’d say he looked like he actually cared. Unable to give him a real answer, you gave a slow nod, trying to wrap your head around what the hell just went down. Your mind was conflicting between wanting to feel relieved and still feeling unsure and anxious.

“You got anywhere to go?”

_Was this man offering to take you back to the same man that had betrayed you, to begin with? Was that who he was sent here by?_

Not sure whether or not to trust your hero, you shook your head at him. The darkness was heavier in the forest, making him much more a shadow than a man, but you swore that his eyes still shone like nothing you’d seen before. “Well,” you heard the way he shuffled his feet in front of you, feeling his body heat return at your side. “I have a camp not too far out, maybe an hour and a half ride, with my own.”

Was he asking if you wanted to come with him? Was it worth the risk of trying to make your way somewhere else and have Colm find you or worse, _your husband_?

“That’ll be fine,” you whispered, your voice scratching against the base of your throat. “As long as-”

He was back on his horse again, that same arm finding its way to your waist. “You’ll be safe, I promise.”

“Who are you?”

He sighed, the deflation evident in the way his shoulders sloped towards yours. “Call me Arthur.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is good for the soul. <3


End file.
